Sztuka życia
by JerzyJablonski
Summary: Łowca nagród przyjmujący zlecenia tylko na istoty władające Mocą oraz młoda Jedi, której nie do końca przez przypadek uratował życie. Jak skończy się ich wspólna podróż na Coruscant?
1. Spotkanie

**_Rozdział 1 - po edycji_**

_Za korektę oraz pomoc merytoryczną chciałbym bardzo serdecznie podziękować **PersianWitch** która nie tylko poprawiła byki, ale wniosła bardzo dużo do samej akcji opowiadania. _

* * *

_Opowiadanie to crossover Gwiezdnych Wojen z okresu po KOTOR2, ale przed wydarzeniami z SW:TOR z nigdy nie wydaną książką wyjaśniającą, skąd w uniwersum SW wzięli się ludzie. Bardzo lekki crossover, tylko parę nawiązań i nazw, ale zawsze._

_Będę wdzięczny za wszelkie komentarze - to chleb i woda dla mojej muzy :D_

* * *

Ostrza świetlnych mieczy uderzały o siebie, krzesząc snopy iskier i na krótko oświetlając wnętrze olbrzymiej świątyni. Dwa niebieskie i dwa czerwone ostrza zataczały łuki w krótkich, szybkich atakach i cofały się w próbie przechwycenia ciosu przeciwnika.

Dla obserwatora walka Jedi musiała wyglądać niczym surrealistyczna scena, malowana przez jakiegoś szalonego artystę. Jednak Dla walczących była powolnym tańcem, w którym ich naturalne umiejętności zwielokrotniała Moc. Siła, gibkość, szybkość - wykraczały poza limity ludzkiego ciała.

Potęga jakiej każdy by pragnął; potęga, która miała swoją cenę. Żadne ciało nie jest przystosowane do takich wysiłków. Mimo wsparcia przez Moc, zmęczenie po jakimś czasie brało górę, aż w końcu rezerwy energetyczne wyczerpywały się i wszystko co pozostawało to jedność z Mocą. Jednak ten stan wymagał skupienia, a skupienie męczyło umysł tak samo, jak wysiłek fizyczny męczył ciało.

- Mistrzyni! – Błąd był kwestią czasu.

Czerwonoskóra, odziana w luźne szaty mistrza Jedi Togrutanka zamarła w pół kroku i z niedowierzaniem spojrzała na czerwone ostrze przebijające jej pierś. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką usłyszała, był przeraźliwy krzyk jej młodej padawan, która teraz musiała sama stawić czoła Sithowi.

A potem ogarnęła ją ciemność.

- NIE! - Jedi przez sekundę stała jak wmurowana, patrząc na ciało swojej nauczycielki. Przed oczami przeleciały jej sceny z lat które spędziła u jej boku: pojedynek, po którym została wybrana, by zostać padawanem. Pierwsza wyprawa poza świątynię, pirat, z którym walczyła, broniąc pasażerów gwiezdnego liniowca. Wspólne śniadania, które próbowała przygotować – zazwyczaj z miernym skutkiem. Przeniosła wzrok na Sitha, czując jak złość i nienawiść zawładnęły jej sercem i skoczyła do walki. Jej ciosy stały się szybsze niż sekundę wcześniej, jednak zadawane były bez rozmysłu, bez planu.

- Tak, moja mała. - Sith parował ciosy rozwścieczonej dziewczyny cofając się powoli. - Tak, poddaj się wściekłości. Pozwól jej kierować swoimi ruchami.

- Zabiję! - Atak nieoczekiwanie przedarł się przez obronę Sitha, rozcinając mu lewą rękę. Przez parę chwil Sith próbował walczyć dwoma mieczami, ale zraniona ręka ograniczała ruchy, zmieniając drugie ostrze w bezużyteczny kawałek plazmy. Odrzucił je i zmienił styl walki, przechodzą płynnie z Jer'kai do właściwego Sithom Dun Moh. Jego ciosy z szybkich, płynnych uderzeń zmieniły się w długie, wolne, ale potężne cięcia, obliczone na wytrącenie przeciwnika z równowagi.

- Poddaj się złości, nienawiści – wysyczał - Czułaś jej ból? Ja czułem. Był taki rozkoszny, taki – oblizał wargi. - Taki smaczny.

- Zabiję!

- Poddaj się swojej złości – kusił - uderz we mnie, zabij! Zabij i twoja droga na Ciemną Stronę zostanie zakończona.

- Po moim trupie!

- Jeżeli tak musi być. - Sith nagle wyłączył ostrze swojego miecza, wytrącając dziewczynę z równowagi, a potem włączył je jednym ciosem rozcinając jej brzuch. Przeraźliwy jęk młodej Jedi tylko powiększył uśmiech na twarzy Sitha.

Uderzenie Mocy odrzuciło dziewczynę niczym szmacianą lalkę. Sith patrzył przez chwilę na zwinięte w kłębek ciało swojej ofiary, po czym podszedł do martwej Togrutanki.

- Stara jędzo – warknął, kopiąc ciało w furii. - Musiałaś zabić mojego ucznia? Teraz nikt nie będzie świadkiem mojego triumfu. - Kopnął drugi raz. - Chociaż – zamyślił się na sekundę. - Może to i lepiej. - Przez chwilę jeszcze pastwił się nad ciałem, po czym wyłączył miecz i odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia. Miał do zrobienia jeszcze parę rzeczy, a czas gonił. Kto wie, czy Jedi nie wysłali...

Coś nagle pchnęło go w pierś sprawiając, że stanął w miejscu. Chciał spojrzeć co to było, ale nie dał już rady. Nogi ugięły się pod nim i ostatnią rzeczą jaką zobaczył, była pędząca mu na spotkanie podłoga. Poczuł jeszcze uderzenie, a potem była już tylko ciemność.

Zza wejścia wyszedł niski, szczupły mężczyzna. Nosił obcisłe spodnie z ciemno-szarego materiału i podobną koszulkę, na którą narzucił kamizelkę z wieloma kieszeniami i uchwytami. Na ramię miał zarzucony snajperski karabin, w ręku trzymał długi nóż o ciemnym ostrzu. Do uda przyczepioną miał kaburę z pistoletem o długiej lufie. Nawet młoda twarz, pokryta maskującym malowaniem, pasowała do tego wzoru. Gdyby nie brak odznak formacji i dziwnie dobrane uzbrojenie, mógłby wydawać się doświadczonym żołnierzem, może zwiadowcą w akcji.

Ostrożnie przeszedł przez salę grobowca, z niesmakiem omijając ciała mistrzyni Jedi i sithyjskiego ucznia. Wolałby zarobić na swoją nagrodę w bardziej cywilizowany sposób, na przykład dosypując Sithowi czegoś do jedzenia. „Cóż, jak się nie ma co się lubi..." mruknął.

Klient chciał mieć głowę na złotej tacy: tacę kupił przed odlotem na misję, teraz czas na głowę. Nóż zatoczył krótki łuk i uderzył o posadzkę. Głowa Sitha przetoczyła się paręnaście centymetrów, sikając krwią.

- Cholerne jatki, powinienem zostać rzeźnikiem.

Zapakował głowę do ukrytego w plecaku krio-pojemnika i obszukał Sitha. Odrzucił miecz świetlny – sztuczny sithyjski kryształ nie miał wielkiej wartości. Do plecaka wędrowały nadajniki, jakiś holocron, dyski pamięci. Równie sprawnie obszukał leżącą niedaleko Togrutankę. Jedi czy nie - trupowi gadżety nie będą potrzebne, a jemu każda szczypta informacji może się przydać.

Uczeń Sitha nie miał przy sobie nic poza podstawowym sprzętem, więc łowca podszedł do dziewczyny. Nie spodziewał się niczego specjalnego, pewnie tak samo jak młody Sith nie posiadała wiele poza osobistym sprzętem. Ale miał czas, a lepiej sprawdzić, niż potem żałować.

Przewrócił Jedi na plecy i przez chwilę patrzył na jej twarz. Gdyby nie zmęczenie i ból jakie zastygły na jej twarzy byłaby całkiem ładna, skonstatował milcząco. „Szkoda" szepnął, sięgając jednocześnie do pasa opinającego dziewczynę i odsuwając osłaniające szerokie cięcie ręce. Wtedy dziewczyna drgnęła i cicho jęknęła. Mężczyzna cofnął rękę i przez chwilę przyglądał się młodej Jedi, po czym z wahaniem przysunął nóż do jej warg. Pokrył się delikatną mgiełką oddechu, na co łowca zareagował przekleństwem.

- I co ja mam z tobą zrobić? - zapytał Jedi, mimo że ta nie mogła odpowiedzieć. - Przecież nie będę cię taszczył przez całą dżunglę? Zresztą z tą dziurą w brzuchu i tak... - Wyczuwając drgnienie Mocy spojrzał w bok. Blado-błękitna postać togrutańskiej mistrzyni przyglądała się swojej uczennicy ze smutkiem, ignorując klęczącego obok mężczyznę. - O cholera, duch.

Wiedział o istnieniu duchów: jaźni istot, które umarły, ale których wola była tak silna, że nie roztopiła się w Mocy. Dostrzeganie ich, a potem rozmowy z nimi – to były pierwsze lekcje, jakie przyswoił sobie dawno temu, kiedy jedynym miejscem jakie znał była mgławica Kathol. Zanim odwiedził Kathol nie mógł używać Mocy. Jego rasa przechowywała informację o niej, ale istnienie siły mogącej kierować ich losem było nie do przyjęcia. Odsuwali się, aż w końcu odcięli się zupełnie od Mocy. Mnisi i ich techniki pozwoliły mu na używanie jej w pewnym zakresie. Mózg nadal emitował promieniowanie elektromagnetyczne, które oddziaływało z lokalnym polem EM. Energia była energią i gdy ktoś wiedział jak, mógł nią manipulować - do tego nie potrzeba midichlorianów we krwi. Ta wiedza, oraz trening jaki przeszedł w mgławicy pozwalały mu kształtować Moc. Chociaż nie było to ani łatwe, ani przyjemne i im te sztuczki bardziej efektowne, tym większy ból się później pojawiał.

Przypomniał sobie nauki mnichów i skoncentrował się, układając myśli w konkretny wzór, klnąc jednocześnie na ból, który pojawił się wraz z Mocą. W tej samej chwili Togrutanka spojrzała na niego i cofnęła się.

- Kim jesteś? – szepnęła cicho i łowca uśmiechnął się. Mnisi nigdy mu nie powiedzieli, co widzieli oczyma Mocy, gdy on jej używał, ale wszystkie duchy z jakimi do tej pory rozmawiał były albo przestraszone, albo zdegustowane. To musi być dopiero widok, pomyślał i spróbował wysłać przez Moc uspokajające sygnały.

- Kim jesteś? – zapytała ponownie mistrzyni. Mężczyzna wzmocnił koncentrację, starając się odpowiedzieć za pomocą Mocy.

- Człowiekiem, nie wrogiem.

- Człowiekiem? Zabiłeś mrocznego?

- Tak – skinął głową, chociaż wiedział, że duch tego nie zobaczy.

- Możesz jej pomóc? - Togrutanka spojrzała na swoją uczennicę. Łowca skrzywił się lekko. Dlaczego miałby babrać się w sprawach Jedi? To będzie go kosztować siły i zasoby których za wiele nie miał. No i nie za bardzo miał ochotę być niańką śmiertelnie rannej dziewczyny.

- Proszę? Ona odchodzi, ja to widzę. - Jedi złożyła ręce w błagalnym geście. – Proszę, pomóż jej.

- Takich rzeczy nie robi się za darmo, Jedi.

- Ja... - zawahała się... – Zakon ci zapłaci. Zapłaci ile będziesz chciał.

- Nie chodzi o pieniądze – wzruszył ramionami. - Ona jest w zasadzie martwa, wiesz o tym tak samo dobrze jak ja. Nie powinna przeżyć. Jej życie zmieni przyszłość, przyszłość w której nie powinno jej być. Za takie zmiany się płaci.

- Proszę? - Łowca pokręcił głową. Nie chciał mieszać się w nie swoje sprawy. Ratowanie życia nie popłaca, a dobre uczynki wracają tylko po to, żeby wpakować cię w kłopoty. Próba uratowania młodej Jedi co prawda teraz niczym nie groziła, ale już mógł sobie wyobrazić reakcję Rady Jedi...

- Rada Jedi...

- Zapłacą ci ile chcesz – entuzjastycznie powiedziała Jedi, ale łowca nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. „Myśl Kir, staruszku. Myśl," upominał sam siebie. Potrzebował dostępu do Rady, a w zasadzie do jednego z jej członków. Młoda Jedi uratowana z pojedynku z Sithem, zabity Sith... mógłby poprosić Vandara o spotkanie i gnom pewnie by mu nie odmówił, ale gdyby dzięki tej małej mógł w miarę swobodnie poruszać się po świątyni... spojrzał jeszcze raz na ducha togrutanki i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Można powiedzieć, że jej prośba spadła mu z nieba.

- Dobrze – zgodził się Kir. - Spróbuję.

- Dziękuję – Mistrzyni uśmiechnęła się ciepło, po czym rozpłynęła w Mocy.

„Ona mi dziękuje" mruczał zdegustowany łowca, „ale to ja muszę się w tym babrać." Zaczął się koncentrować na dziewczynie i jej obrażeniach. I co z tym fantem zrobić? Przez chwilę rozważał możliwości, ale w gruncie rzeczy nie miał ich zbyt wiele. Podręczna apteczka mogła wystarczyć, ale równie dobrze mogła nie. To za duże ryzyko. Dalsze używanie Mocy skończy się jak zawsze: kacem, w którego będzie wbijał klina. Podrapał się po głowie. Jednego z drugim nie mógł łączyć, jego medykamenty nie istniały w Mocy i mógłby tej Jedi bardziej zaszkodzić niż pomóc.

Przez sekundę rozważał możliwość porzucenia padawan i poszukania innej możliwości na dostanie się do Świątyni, ale ta była chyba najlepsza. Warta nawet solidnego kaca.

- Masochizm welcome to... - zanucił i zaczął się koncentrować. Nie był lekarzem, zresztą w jego świecie dawno takich nie było. Ale poznał wystarczająco dobrze Jedi, Sithów i ich związki z Mocą. Jeżeli dostarczy Jedi wystarczająco dużo energii, to Moc powinna pomóc jej utrzymać się przy życiu. Trans leczniczy też by się przydał, ale nie wiedział jak go u kogoś wywołać. - Módl się do swoich bogów, mała, żeby to co robię wystarczyło.

Gdy krwawienie zaczęło się zmniejszać, Kir odciął się od Mocy i przyłożył czoło do podłogi. Przez krótką chwilę rozkoszował się chłodem kamieni. „Bogowie, jak mnie boli głowa". W końcu wziął młodą Jedi na ręce i wstał. Przez parę sekund walczył z zawrotami głowy, po czym niezbyt pewnym krokiem ruszył do wyjścia. Okręt ukrył w świątyni obok, niedaleko, ale marsz przez dżunglę z ranną był znacznie bardziej uciążliwy niż skradanie się za Sithem.

* * *

Wnętrze pomieszczenia medycznego było ciemne, gdzieniegdzie tylko błyskały błękitne światełka. Pod jedną ze ścian ustawiono prosty, metalowy stół na którym leżała młoda Jedi. Nad nią zwieszała się kula medycznego robota, a kilka wąskich, ciemnych macek wyglądało, jakby były przyspawane do jej powierzchni. Dotykały one delikatnie dziewczyny, czasami rozczepiając się na mniejsze, czasami przekształcały się w narzędzia – jeszcze innym razem wnikały pod skórę Jedi. Aparatura cicho popiskiwała, jakby macki porozumiewały się między sobą.

Łowca ponuro spoglądał na robota i jego pacjentkę. Aż za dobrze zdawał sobie dobrze sprawę, że procedura wyczerpie niemal do końca jego zapasy. A wizyta w „domu", jak nazywał okręt-matkę, wcale go nie cieszyła. Okręt przypominał mu dom, a to nie były miłe wspomnienia.

Hologram z informacjami o stanie zdrowia Jedi pojawił się tuż przed nim: Kir przeczytał go i podszedł do łóżka z leżącą dziewczyną. Odgarnął przepocone włosy z jej czoła i przyglądał się w milczeniu jak robot kończył pracę, zamykając brzuch dziewczyny. Czarno-niebieska rzeka nanitów wypłynęła z jednej z macek i skoncentrowała się dookoła rany. Nanity stworzyły cienką pajęczynę nad raną, po czym ściągnęły jej brzegi. Zrośnięcie się tkanek potrwa trochę, ale jeżeli Jedi nie będzie się bardzo starać, to nie powinna mieć większych problemów niż ból. Ale z tym powinny poradzą sobie leki.

* * *

Dziewczyna drgnęła i łowca przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na jej twarz. Widząc drżenie powiek ponury wyraz na moment zniknął, zastąpiony uśmiechem. Wyglądało na to, że jednak się udało.

Leżąca na stole Jedi powoli otwierała oczy, starając się zorientować, gdzie jest i uporządkować myśli. Pamiętała walkę, pamiętała tego dziwnego potwora utkanego z ciemności i ducha mistrzyni, ale co potem? Wszystko zniknęło i wrócił palący wnętrzności ból.

Gdzie teraz jestem, zaczęła się zastanawiać, oglądając ciemne ściany. Nie wyglądało to jak świątynia w której walczyła, ale mroczne pomieszczenie nie napawało optymizmem. Próbowała pokonać ogarniającą ją panikę. Sith ją uratował i teraz więzi? Tylko po co, przecież jest tylko padawanem, nic nie wartym, młodym padawanem.

- Obudziłaś się wreszcie – Jedi na chwilę zobaczyła twarz swojego „wybawcy". Młodą i nieskażoną Ciemną Stroną Mocy. Spróbowała się podnieść, ale łowca chwycił ją za ramię i delikatnie pchnął z powrotem. - Ostrożnie.

Ust dziewczyny dotknęło coś mokrego. Westchnęła z ulgą, gdy wargi wchłonęły wilgoć z gąbki.

- Jeszcze – wyszeptała.

- Nie mogę dać ci pić. Jeszcze nie – odezwał się Kir. - Doktorek nawodni twój organizm, ale na normalne picie będzie musiała poczekać. Rany jeszcze dobrze ci się nie wygoiły.

Z góry opuściły się dwa czarne węże. Szarpnęła się w panice, ale ból w brzuchu błyskawicznie odebrał jej chęć oporu. Macki przyssały się do jej ramion. - Śpij – usłyszała.

- Nie chce mi się spać – zaprotestowała. Ale powieki same zaczęły jej opadać. - Nie chcę mi... się... spa...ć.

* * *

Świadomość wróciła do niej równie nagle, jak wcześniej odpłynęła. Ból zniknął, a wraz z nim otumanienie. Znowu mogła trzeźwo myśleć. Stłumiła westchnienie. A więc była nie wiadomo gdzie, nie wiadomo w czyich rękach. Pewnie sithyjskich, chociaż nie rozumiała dlaczego mieliby się nią interesować. Dla ich wywiadu będzie bezwartościowa, nie miała przecież żadnych informacji – była padawanem, a nie rycerzem. Po co więc? Potrzebowali rozrywki, niewolnicy?

Oblizała spierzchnięte wargi. Pragnienie powoli dawało o sobie znać. Przypomniała sobie mokrą gąbkę i młodego opiekuna. Może da jej teraz coś do picia? Sięgnęła na zewnątrz Mocą i ku swojej uldze spostrzegła, że nie zaaplikowali jej inhibitorów. Ale i tak ledwo była w stanie się skoncentrować.

W sali nikogo nie było, ale spróbowała zawołać. W końcu musiał tu być jakiś system obserwacyjny. Samej by jej nie zostawili.

- Pić – z gardła wydobył się tylko chrapliwy szept. „Kurcze" pomyślała „tak to sobie mogę wołać do końca świata." - Pić! - Spróbowała jeszcze raz. Wcale nie zabrzmiało to lepiej, ale usłyszała jakiś ruch, a po chwili poczuła przytkniętą do warg słomkę. Do gardła wpadło jej parę kropel.

- Jeszcze? - Ze słomki popłynął ożywczy strumień wody. Zwykła woda, ale dla dziewczyny i tak lepsza niż najwspanialsze koreliańskie wino.

- Co się stało? - Poszukała wzrokiem opiekuna, nie znalazła go, więc lekko się uniosła. Ku jej uldze ból nie był tak straszny jak wcześniej. Obok łóżka siedział ten sam młody mężczyzna co wcześniej. Ogarnęła wzrokiem niewielką salkę w której się znajdowali, ale nieznane urządzenia i materiały tylko pogłębiły jej podejrzenia, że była w rękach Sithów.

- Pamiętasz walkę? - Skinęła głową. - Udało mi się opanować krwotok i ustabilizować cię na tyle, że mogłem cię przenieść na swój okręt i podłączyć do Doktorka.

- Jak długo?

- Prawie dwie doby.

„Dwa dni" szepnęła do siebie. „Przywracali mnie do życia przez dwa dni. Dlaczego tak im na mnie zależy?" Spojrzała na swojego opiekuna. Mężczyzna przyglądał jej się, a raczej patrzył w jej stronę. „Dwa dni?" Nic dziwnego, że była taka słaba i rozbita. Pociągnęła nosem czując wzbierające łzy.

- Mocy - zmarszczyła nos. - Co tu tak śmierdzi?

- Nie da się ukryć, że ty.

- Ja?

- Ludzkie ciało w wypadku takich ran jak twoje traci kontrolę nad... niektórymi mięśniami. Ale nie martw się. Doktorek mówi, że można cię bezpiecznie podnieść, więc zaraz doprowadzimy cię do stanu używalności.

Jej opiekun przysunął do łóżka stolik z miską i ręcznikami. Jedi spojrzała na niego z niepokojem.

- Co chcesz zrobić?

- Umyć cię, moja panno. - Uśmiechnął się do niej przekornie.

- Co?

- No, umyć cię. - Postawił miskę na półeczce obok łóżka. - Wiesz: woda, mydło.

Popatrzyła na niego jak na idiotę. Umyć ją. Co ona, sama pod prysznic nie może wejść? Dzieckiem nie jest, może jeszcze przewijać ją – Hej! - Zaprotestowała, gdy zrzucił z niej cienki koc. Szarpnęła się, próbując się podnieść, ale ból nagle o sobie przypomniał i z jękiem opadła na posłanie.

- Nie tak gwałtownie – usłyszała. Wściekła spojrzała na niego, ale opiekun nic sobie z tego nie robił. Zdjął ze stolika wąski ręcznik i okrył jej biodra. Jedi zaczerwieniła się, ale nic nie powiedziała. Była w niewoli, co mogła zrobić? Złożyć skargę? Jak będzie protestować to nie wiadomo co jej zrobią. Przynajmniej ją zasłonił tam, gdzie trzeba.

Poczuła delikatne dotknięcie mokrej gąbki. Mimowolnie napięła mięśnie. „Jestem Jedi" myślała, starając się skoncentrować i rozluźnić. „Jestem Jedi i nie dam mu tej satysfakcji" powtarzała w myślach, ale nic to nie dawało. Każde dotknięcie gąbki było jak smagnięcie gorącym biczem. Najgorsze dopiero jednak przyszło, gdy poczuła, jak ściąga okrywający ją ręcznik i delikatnie rozchyla jej nogi. Zacisnęła mocno powieki. „Mocy, niech on wreszcie skończy" błagała w myślach przy każdym dotknięciu. W końcu wytarł ją do sucha i delikatnie podniósł. Usiadła na łóżku i popatrzyła na niego, czując, jak płonie jej twarz. Nikt nigdy jej tak nie traktował, no, może matka gdy była dzieckiem, ale tego nie pamiętała! Mimo wstydu czuła się lepiej niż przed „operacją" - zniknęła warstwa potu, kurzu i brudu, które do tej pory szczelnie okrywały jej ciało.

- Dziękuję – cicho szepnęła. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i zarzucił jej na ramiona cienki koc.

- Przygotowałem dla ciebie kwaterę. - Skinęła głową i zsunęła się z łóżka, zaciskając z bólu zęby. - Hej, ostrożnie. - Poczuła jak wziął ją na ręce. - Zaniosę cię.

Jęknęła cicho, ale nawet nie próbowała się wyrwać. Zaniósł ją do niewielkiej kajuty i położył na łóżku. Zdziwiona Jedi rozglądała się dookoła. Kajuta wyglądała wyjątkowo niestandardowo. Może niezbyt przestronna, ale z całą pewnością niezwykła. Wyłożone tapetą ściany, z koronkowymi firankami zasłaniającymi bulaj, za którym migotał błękit nadprzestrzeni. Delikatne, drewniane meble z piękną toaletką wyglądającą jak z jakiejś holonoweli. I chyba używaną.

- Kwaterę urządziła pewna młoda dama, dawno, dawno temu. - Wyjaśnił, widząc jej spojrzenie. - Dostałem wyposażenie razem z okrętem. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Przynajmniej się do czegoś przydało.

- Aha.

- Zostawię cię na parę minut samą, spróbuję upichcić to coś, co zalecił Ci doktorek. Nad łóżkiem jest półka z książkami: nie powinno ci się nudzić.

- Dziękuję, ale spróbuję sobie trochę pomóc.

- Na twoim miejscu darowałbym sobie używanie Mocy. - Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zdziwiona i trochę przestraszona. - Moc jest jak chemia. Pozwala ci dokonywać rzeczy niemożliwych, ale jeżeli będziesz jej używać zbyt często, nie dość, że się uzależnisz, to jeszcze osłabisz swój organizm. Zaufaj swojemu ciału. Ono najlepiej wie, co jest dla niego dobre.

- Mówisz, jak jakiś mistrz.

- Może nim jestem. - Odpowiedział tajemniczym głosem i odwrócił się do wyjścia.  
- Jak ty się w zasadzie nazywasz? - Zapytała nagle. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się.  
- Hm, mów mi Kir. - Zerknął przez ramię.  
- Kir? Kir...  
- Tylko Kir. A ty, piękna Jedi?

- Taia.  
- Tylko Taia – uśmiechnął się.  
- Taia Starr.  
- Miło mi, Taiu. A teraz wybacz, bo jak cię nie nakarmię, to Doktorek zmyje mi głowę – z tymi słowami wyszedł z kwatery.

Jedi zamknęła oczy, ale dziwne słowa Kira nie pozwalały się jej skoncentrować. "Moc jest jak chemia. Pomaga, ale zbyt często używana, uzależnia". W końcu otworzyła oczy i sięgnęła po książkę. I tak była tu uwięziona. Równie dobrze mogła poczekać, oszczędzając siły na próbę ucieczki.


	2. Orvax IV

_Za korektę i natchnienie do lepszego pisania dziękuję **PersianWitch**._

* * *

_Jakieś dwa tygodnie temu zmieniłem rozdział 1. Jeżeli nie czytaliście nowej wersji - warto to zrobić._

_Komentarze mile widziane :D  
_

* * *

Kir nie zważał specjalnie na przepisy zabraniające lotów na gorącym ciągu w atmosferze i prowadził swój okręt z rykiem silników przez stratosferę. W teorii takich lotów zabraniano, ale zasady tej przestrzegano tylko w Republice. Światom Obrzeża wystarczało, że nie niszczyło się niczego gorącym ciągiem.

Jego pomalowany na ciemno-szary kolor frachtowiec klasy _Dynamic_ ominął schodzący do lądowania masowiec i zanurkował między wysokie budynki. Tutaj trzeba już było ostrożniej, na dużych wysokościach mieszkali co bogatsi i bardziej wpływowi mieszkańcy. I nie byliby zachwyceni, gdyby ktoś poopalał albo potłukł im szyby. Silniki zgasły i frachtowiec zakołysał się, gdy pracę podjęły repulsory grawitacyjne. Pilot przez chwilę zmagał się ze zmienionymi właściwościami lotnymi maszyny, po czym odciął moc i zapikował w dół.

W kabinie zawyły jednocześnie: ponura syrena alarmowa i zachwycony stromą piką pilot. Parokilometrowy spadek trwał tylko parę minut, ale na pilocie zostawił niezatarte wrażenie. Dopiero dwieście metrów nad powierzchnią planety dał całą moc do napędu grawitacyjnego i ostrym łukiem wyprowadził maszynę z nurkowania. Ciche trzaski przepalanych bezpieczników systemów inercyjnych były jedyną oznaką gigantycznych przeciążeń.

- Jeszcze raz udało się przeżyć – obwieścił światu zadowolony z siebie Kir i spokojnie poprowadził maszynę w stronę portu.

W miarę zbliżania się do lądowiska umieszczonego w najstarszej części miasta, wysokie, zbudowane z metalu i szkła wieżowce zaczęły zmieniać się w stare, kamienne konstrukcje. Ciemnozielone kamienie i podobne do piramid największe budynki nadawały miastu mroczny charakter – wyglądem przypominając świątynie zbudowane ponad dwa tysiące lat temu przez Naga Sadowa na Yavin 4. Między nimi ulokowały się większe i mniejsze sklepy, domy biedoty czy magazyny, trochę przypominające kamienne pudełka.

Przemykający nad ulicami okręt nie dziwił nikogo. Niektórzy klienci gigantycznych targowisk, będących głównym celem większości istot przybywających na Orvax, mieli własne okręty, inni po prostu lubili odznaczać się od szarej masy. Dopóki niczego nie niszczyli albo dobrze płacili za zniszczenia – mieszkańcy byli im radzi.

Kir okrążył lądowisko i delikatnie posadził maszynę na środku okrągłego placu otoczonego stalowymi barierami. Wyłączył wszystkie systemy i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. „No, no" mruknął, widząc grupkę wykwintnie ubranych istot wychodzącą z budynku portowego. Szybko sprawdził odczyty skanera i gwizdnął. „Kto by pomyślał, że stary piernik wyśle szlachiurę, a nie jakąś płotkę.

Wstał i poszedł do wyjścia. Rozszczelnił okręt i otworzył właz. Rampa frachtowca opadła z sykiem. Kir spokojnie spoglądał na wchodzący do środka niewielki korowód: człowieka ubranego w tradycyjne szaty kuatańskiej szlachty: ciemnofioletowa suknia, „coś" na głowie przypominające biskupią tiarę – kupa złota i drogich kamieni. Za nim weszło dwóch ponuraków w republikańskich garniturach i dwie piękne kobiety w zwiewnych szatach, które więcej pokazywały niż ukrywały. Zaprowadził ich do głównego pomieszczenia okrętu służącego za mesę, salon i wszystko co wymagało dużo miejsca.

- Hrabiemu musi się bardzo śpieszyć, skoro przyszedł pan aż tutaj. - Kir przeszedł od razu do rzeczy. Nie lubił paniczyków, a już kuatańskiej szlachty i ich pomagierów, mających zdecydowanie zbyt wysokie mniemanie o sobie, szczególnie.

- Owszem - potwierdził gość. Widać było, że idea spotkania z opryszkiem niezbyt mu odpowiada. Opłacanym przez jego pana i o odpowiedniej reputacji, ale jednak opryszkiem. - Rozumiem, że misja zakończyła się sukcesem.

- Tak. - Kir otworzył szufladę pod siedzeniem, otworzył pojemnik stazy i wyciągnął tacę z przykryciem. - Na złotej tacy, wedle życzenia.

- Hmm. - Kuatańczyk podniósł pokrywę i skrzywił się, widząc leżącą na niej głowę. - Oryginalny pomysł, oryginalny. A dowody, że to ten o którego chodziło?

- Ma w ustach. - Szlachcic skrzywił się ponownie. Faktycznie, głowa trzymała w zębach kryształ danych. - Zapis z wewnętrznych kamer ośrodka treningowego na Korriban.

Kuatański szlachcic spojrzał pytająco na Kira. Łowca chwycił kryształ i wsunął w czytnik holoemitera. Nad stołem zamigotał obraz pokazujący trening Sithyjskich inkwizytorów, uczących się wydobywać z więźniów informacje. Gość Kira obejrzał całość z kamienną twarzą.

- Jak udało się to panu zdobyć? Korriban nie jest... powszechnie dostępny.  
- Mam szerokie znajomości. - Kir uśmiechnął się szeroko. Nie miał zamiaru zagłębiać się w obyczaje Sithów ani szczegóły układu z jednym z Sithyjskich nauczycieli.  
- Rozumiem, że nie powiążą tego z nami?  
- Gdyby jego śmierć kogoś obeszła, to bez problemu. – Kir wzruszył ramionami. - Ale nie zabiłem go na Korriban. No i skoro nie był w stanie poradzić sobie z łowcą nagród, to nie zasługiwał na miano Sitha - wyjaśnił.

- Świetnie. - Gość zakrył głowę i skinął na stojące z boku kobiety. - Tak jak pan sobie życzył, sto tysięcy w szmaragdach, wartych pięć tysięcy każdy. - Jedna z kobiet położyła na stole sakiewkę i cofnęła się, Kir skinął głową, potwierdzając wysokość i formę zapłaty. - A to z przeprosinami od jaśnie pana za tak nieformalne zakończenie współpracy. Żałował, że nie mógł się osobiście spotkać. - Druga położyła czarne pudełko i uchyliła wieko. W środku leżała olbrzymia perła.

- Rozumiem, że to kończy sprawy między panem i panem hrabią?

- Owszem - Kir skinął głową. - Jestem usatysfakcjonowany.

- W takim razie żegnam.

Szlachcic razem ze swoimi towarzyszami opuścił okręt, zostawiając Kira samego w centrali, przyglądającego się wisiorkowi. Paliwo, łapówki, sprzęt, naprawy - to wszystko kosztowało go jakieś trzydzieści tysięcy. Niezły zysk, a przy okazji... spojrzał w kierunku kwatery w której umieścił Jedi i zagryzł wargę. „Będę musiał spróbować przyspieszyć to i owo."

Podniósł się i szybko wprowadził polecenia do komputera łączności. Potrzebował paru gadżetów, a zanim je przyniosą, pogada z kim trzeba.

- T4, zaprogramuj kurs na Coruscant. - Robocik gwizdnął zdziwiony. - Odwieziemy naszą pasażerkę jak tylko zakończę tutaj swoje sprawy tutaj. A potem połącz mnie z tym kontaktem – Łowca wysupłał z kieszeni spodni niewielki chip i podał robotowi. T4 zagwizdał oburzony. - A fakt, kody.

Kir wprowadził do komputera kod do modułu łączności, po czym przeszedł do konsolety obok i wywołał lokalne centrum handlowe. Musiał zainwestować odrobinę w swój chodzący kluczyk do świątyni.

Niecałą godzinę później, komputer wyrwał Kira z zamyślenia - Przy rampie czeka gość.

- Niech wejdzie.

- Gościowi towarzyszą cztery osoby: - poinformował go komputer. - Twi'lekowie z pakunkami.

- Też mogą wejść – Na pokład wchodziły wydatki. Miał nadzieję, że inwestycja się mu opłaci. Przez te parę dni spędzonych z Jedi miał wrażenie, że ta podejrzewa go o coś dziwnego. A on nie chciał sprawiać wrażenia porywacza i gwałciciela. W końcu potrzebował jej sympatii.

I to tym bardziej, że kontakt z klientem poszedł nadzwyczaj dobrze. Zgodzili się na przyspieszenie akcji, ich agenci mieli czekać tylko na niego. Problemem był kontakt z ich dowódcą. Raz, że jak tylko Taia pojawi się w świątyni, to Jedi będą trzymać na oku „rycerza na białym koniu", który poluje na Sithów. A dwa, że nie do końca ufał wariatowi mającemu dowodzić akcją. Co prawda nie sądził, żeby mimo walk o pozycję jaka nieustannie toczy się w Imperium spróbował sabotować tak ważną akcję, ale Kir nie chciał stać się celem dla każdego Jedi i odskocznią do władzy dla nazbyt ambitnego Lorda.

Taia siedziała na podłodze, starając się medytować, ale nie bardzo jej to wychodziło. Wylądowali już ładną godzinę temu, a Kir się nie pokazywał. Dla młodej Jedi to znak, że koniec dotychczasowego życia. Nie miała wątpliwości, że na planecie Sithów nie będzie tak różowo, jak na okręcie. Jej opiekun wychodził z siebie, żeby przyspieszyć jej powrót do zdrowia i umilić pobyt na pokładzie frachtowca, ale jego kompani pewno tacy nie będą.

Wmawiała sobie, że się nie boi, ale legendy o Mrocznych Jedi, torturach i sithyjskiej magii zmieniającej ludzi w krwiożercze potwory krążyły jej po głowie. Jedi raczej nie wracali cało z rąk Sithów, ale wiedziała wystarczająco dużo z lektury raportów nawróconych Sithów, takich jak Ulic Qel-Droma, żeby mieć wyobrażenie o tym, co ją może czekać.

Drzwi do kajuty się rozsunęły się i Jedi wstała. Oparła się o ścianę, starając powstrzymać łzy. Nie chciała umierać, nie chciała, nie chciała, nie chciała! Nie w taki sposób, przyszpilona do jakiegoś narzędzia tortur, w bólu i strachu. Nie miała zamiaru poddać się bez walki, co to to nie. Ale nie była na tyle naiwna, żeby wierzyć, że uda się jej uciec z planety Imperium. Tutaj nikt jej nie pomoże, nie będzie nikogo, kto zobaczy w niej obrońcę, negocjatora. Po prostu „tę dobrą". W Imperium dla każdego będzie tylko Jedi – wrogiem, którego trzeba pomóc schwytać albo zabić, jeżeli się nie da inaczej.

Ale spróbować musi. Niech tylko zabiorą ją ze statku, dadzą najmniejszą szansę na ucieczkę albo zdobycie jakiejś porządnej broni. Może przynajmniej zabiją ją szybko i bez bólu... Westchnęła i podniosła głowę, oczekując ubranych w czarno-szare zbroje żołnierzy Imperium, a może i jakiegoś mrocznego lorda.

- Hej, co jest? - Kir podskoczył do dziewczyny i objął ją delikatnie, prowadząc do łóżka. - Źle się czujesz?

- Nie, ja tylko...

- Jesteś blada jak śmierć na urlopie. Na pewno nic ci nie jest?

- Nie, nie - westchnęła. - Co teraz?

- Teraz? Mam tu do załatwienia jedną sprawę zanim odlecimy.

- Odlecimy? Gdzie?

- No, na Coruscant, ale...

- Na Coruscant?

- Może być nawet to zadupie, Dantooine, jak wolisz, ale...

- Odwieziesz mnie do domu?!

- Jeżeli Świątynię Jedi można nazwać domem. - Potwierdził Kir i jęknął zdziwiony, gdy Taia rzuciła mu się na szyję.

- Więc nie wydasz mnie Sithom!?

- Ee... - zdziwił się niezbyt inteligentnie. - Sithom?

- No tak, przecież ty..? - Taia sklęła się w duchu. Głupia, przecież normalne, że Sith nie obchodziłby się z tobą, jak z jajkiem. No i taki miły facet nie może być jakimś Mrocznym Lordem! Kir roześmiał się. Mała Jedi wzięła go za Sitha.

- Z czego się śmiejesz?

- Wzięłaś mnie... - aż zatoczył się ze śmiechu. - Za Sitha!

- Co w tym takiego śmiesznego?  
- Za Sitha! - Kir nie mógł opanować śmiechu.

- No za Sitha! Co w tym takiego śmiesznego. - Zdenerwowała się Taia. - A niby za kogo miałam wziąć?  
- Nie wiem. Handlarza niewolników to bym zrozumiał. Ale żeby za Sitha?  
- A niby za kogo? Najpierw Sith niemal mnie zabija, potem jakiś typek – puknęła go palcem w pierś – obmacuje mnie nagą nie mówiąc kim jest i co robi. Za kogo miałam cię wziąć? Rycerza na białym koniu czy jak?  
- Ale... ale... - pokręcił głową i znowu parsknął śmiechem. - Za Sitha? Czy ja wyglądam jak Sith? Widziałaś gdzieś miecz świetlny? Albo gustowne czarne wdzianko?  
- No nie, ale...

- Bogowie, dziewczyno. Nie obraziłbym się, gdybyś wzięła mnie nawet za zboczeńca napastującego małolaty, ale za Sitha?  
- Oj, no. Było powiedzieć kim jesteś... a właśnie. Co ty w zasadzie robisz?  
- Poluję.  
- Jeszcze powiedz, że na Sithów. - Łowca wzruszył tylko ramionami. Taia popatrzyła na niego uważnie, ale nie skomentowała.

- To co, muszę wyjść na miasto, masz ochotę na spacerek i obiad trochę lepszy niż to, co serwuje kuchnia pokładowa?

- No... - Zastanowiła się. Świątynia raczej nie pochwalała takich spotkań. Z drugiej strony, przecież nie mogła odmówić swojemu „Sithowi". Poza tym, przyda się spacer. A jeżeli Kir nagle zmieni zdanie albo tylko chce ją wyprowadzić w pole, to lepiej poznać potencjalne drogi ucieczki. - Czemu nie.

- Świetnie – Kir uśmiechnął się do niej zadowolony. Taia odpowiedziała uśmiechem, po czym nagle załamała ręce.  
- Tylko w co ja się ubiorę! Przecież nie pójdę w szlafroku i, no...  
- Męskich gaciach – Kir dał Jedi swoje szorty i jeden z bardziej skurczonych w praniu szlafroków, żeby nie chodziła nago. - Faktycznie. - Pomyślał przez chwilę i wyszedł. - Znajdę Ci jakieś spodnie i koszulę w swoich ciuchach – rzucił jeszcze w progu.

- Koszulę? I spodnie? - Na proszony obiad w spodniach i męskiej koszuli? Wyobraziła sobie reakcję mistrzyni Duval na taką propozycję. Duval uczyła ich protokołu dyplomatycznego i gdyby przyszła na jej wykład w takim stroju, to z miejsca wysłaliby ją do Agri-Corpsu. Może Kir ma jakąś igłę i nici? Jak tak to może uda się przerobić koszulę, żeby wyglądała jak kobieta i Jedi, a nie babo-chłop.

Do pokoju weszła góra biało-czerwonych kartonów. Łowca położył wszystko na podłodze, obok Tai. - Jeszcze spodnie - mruknął i zniknął, wracając po chwili z dwiema dużymi, sztywnymi torbami w ręku. Taia przyglądała się to pakunkom, to Kirowi.

- Co to jest?

- Koszula, spodnie i inne takie - odpowiedział trochę przerażony ilością pakunków. Jak były ładnie ułożone w mesie to wydawało się, że było tego mniej. - W sumie kazałem przynieść wszystko, co będzie niezbędne kobiecie. Tylko to - potrząsnął torbami, - i to - wskazał na dwa kartony na samej górze - wybrałem. Resztę dobrały panienki ze sklepu.

- Ale...

- Przecież w moich spodniach i koszuli nie pójdziesz.

- No, wolałabym nie. To naprawdę dla mnie?

- Dla ciebie, dla ciebie.

- Ale czy to tak wypada? – zastanawiała się głośno.

- Nie wypada - odpowiedział jej Kir. - Mam to wszystko zabrać?

- Nie, no, poświęcę się.

- Kobiety - burknął. - Nie otworzysz? - Powiesił torby na ścianie i odwrócił się w jej stronę. Akurat w samą porę, żeby zobaczyć, jak czerwienieje po otwarciu pierwszej paczki.

- A, ale to...

- No?

- No!? Majtki! Znaczy, bielizna! - Wyciągnęła koronkowy stanik, a potem pas do pończoch i pończochy, wszystko pięknego, śliwkowego koloru.

- Mówi się dessous - skorygował Kir. - Mmm... nie powiem, z czym kojarzy mi się kobieta rzucająca mi w twarz figami. - Taia spiekła raka i pokazała mu język, na co łowca wybuchnął śmiechem. - Tu jest tunika i płaszcz.

Taia podskoczyła do wiszących toreb i rozpięła zamki. W jednej z toreb była dość długa tunika ze stójką, zrobiona z lekko błyszczącego fioletowego materiału, pokryta delikatnym roślinnym haftem wykonanym ciemnoczerwoną nicią. W drugiej wisiał długi, wełniany, ciemno-fioletowy płaszcz z kapturem ozdobiony złotą lamówką.

- Śliczne – Jedi klasnęła w ręce i obróciła się do niego. - Naprawdę dla mnie!?

- Naprawdę - pokiwał głową nie mogąc wyjść ze zdziwienia, ile radości sprawił jej głupimi ciuchami. Kobiety to jednak zdecydowanie dziwne stworzenia. - To co, przebierasz się?

- Teraz?

- No tak, już prawie południe.

- Aha. To wyjdź.

- Co?

- Przecież przy tobie się nie przebiorę.

- Obiecuję, że nie będę podglądał. – Mimo zapewnienia,Taia wypchnęła go za drzwi.

- Sio! Sam się porządnie ubierz.

- A co jest takiego nieporządnego w moim stroju? - zapytał drzwi, które Taia zamknęła mu przed nosem. - Przecież wyglądam porządnie? - Obejrzał spodnie i koszule. - Czyste przecież? Zachciało mi się obiadu – mruknął zrezygnowany.

Taia stała przed suknią przez chwilę, starając się sobie wyobrazić, jak będzie w niej wyglądać, po czym zaczęła się przebierać. Z każdą kolejną rzeczą wyciąganą z kartonu, jej zdumienie i wdzięczność dla młodego opiekuna rosła. Kupił nie tylko bieliznę i tunikę, ale faktycznie wszystko, czego mogłaby potrzebować. Zaczynając na bieliźnie (podwiązki?), a skończywszy na perfumach i wszystkim, czego mogła potrzebować do makijażu.

Gdy skończyła się ubierać, stanęła przed niewielkim lustrem i obróciła dookoła. Czuła się bardziej kobietą niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. W Zakonie nie miała wielkiego wyboru co do stroju, a gdyby chciała pokropić się perfumami czy umalować, to mistrzowie dostaliby chyba ataku serca. Potrafiła to robić, sztuki kamuflażu uczono w Akademii, ale to miał być kamuflaż właśnie, a nie codzienny strój.

- Pasuje do mnie - stwierdziła zadowolona. Piękna, sięgająca trochę pod kolana fioletowa tunika ze złotymi obszyciami, długi płaszcz o podobnej kolorystyce i śliczne buciki. Delikatny makijaż, parę kropel Szeptu... cudo. „Ciekawe, co powie Kir?"

Weszła do głównego pomieszczenia i stanęła w progu, widząc rozpartego wygodnie na sofach mężczyznę. Kir? Niemożliwe. Łowca wstał i podszedł do dziewczyny, przyglądając się jej uważnie.

- Jesteś piękna. - Tai nie udało się stłumić uśmiechu zadowolenia.

- Tobie też wiele nie brakuje. - Odpowiedziała. Ubrany w elegancki, chociaż może trochę egzotyczny strój, wyglądał zabójczo. Szara, matowa koszula i podobnego koloru spodnie z narzuconym na wierzch jasno-szarym płaszczem wyszywanym w smoki. Zupełnie nie przypominał faceta w pomiętej koszuli i lekko przybrudzonych płóciennych spodniach, kojarzącego się z rolnikiem czy łobuzem z dolnych regionów Coruscant. - Och!

- Pozwolisz? - Taia obróciła się i Kir założył jej niewielki wisiorek z perłą, którą dostał jako bonus. „Droga ta inwestycja" pomyślał. „I mam nadzieję, że się zwróci." Potem obrócił dziewczynę i spojrzał jej w oczy. Taia zarumieniła się i spuściła wzrok, a Kir zadowolony pokiwał głową. Sprawy szły w zdecydowanie dobrym kierunku. Gdyby nie to, co planował kupić, to może nawet udałoby się skusić małą Jedi na jakiś miły deserek po tym obiedzie. - To teraz łyżka dziegciu do tego miodu.

- Hmm?

- Orvax nie jest zbyt bezpieczną planetą. Nawet dla podróżujących w limuzynie z lądowiska do restauracji i z powrotem. A ja chcę cię jeszcze zabrać na zakupy.

- Orvax?

- Orvax IV. Nierozsądne jest tu chodzić bez broni.

- A gdzie ja schowam blaster?

- W holopowieściach piękne kobiety przypinają sobie do uda, ale chyba darujemy sobie blastery.

- To w takim razie co? Mój miecz został w tej przeklętej świątyni.

- Został, ale coś się poradzi. Chodź.

Na okręcie, oprócz kabiny Kira, było tylko jedno pomieszczenie, do którego Taia nie miała wstępu. Oznaczone było jako hangar, ale wątpiła, żeby Kir chował przed nią ścigacz czy coś takiego. Teraz, gdy łowca je otwierał, zaglądała mu ciekawie przez ramię.

Drzwi rozsunęły się i Taia przetarła oczy. W pomieszczeniu faktycznie stał niewielki, dwuosobowy ścigacz. Jednak reszta nie miała wiele wspólnego z normalnym hangarem. Każdy fragment ściany zajęty był bronią, stało także sporo stojaków, parę szafek i szklanych gablot zawierających, jak przypuszczała, co cenniejsze egzemplarze.

- Chcesz uzbroić armię? - Zapytała, przyglądając się ciekawie olbrzymiemu blasterowi. - Do czego toto służy? Zestrzeliwania okrętów z orbity?

- Nie, ale na różnych przeciwników potrzeba różnych broni. To działko rewolwerowe. Wystrzeliwuje tysiąc pocisków w ciągu sekundy. Idealna broń na co potężniejszych Sithów.

- To nie jest blaster?

- Nie, miotacz pocisków. Używanie broni energetycznej na przeciwnika noszącego miecz świetlny nie jest rozsądne. Chyba nie weźmiemy tego ze sobą?

- Hmm? Nie, raczej nie - odpowiedziała zamyślona Taia. Repulsor grawitacyjny, widoczny fragment taśmy zasilającej. Niezwykła broń na niezwykłych...

- Sithów! - Skojarzyła nagle.  
- Przecież mówiłem, że poluję. - Taia spojrzała na niego przerażona. - Przecież nie znalazłem się w starożytnej sithyjskiej świątyni przez przypadek, nie sądzisz?  
- Ale...

- Sithowie znani są z tego, że depczą ludziom po odciskach. Moje usługi są cenione, tym bardziej, że chętnych do ich wykonywania wielu nie ma. - Pokazał na gablotkę przed nim, zmieniając temat: - Masz jakieś preferencje?

- Coś małego.

- To może sobie wybierzesz?

- Tak, jasne. - Przeszła między szafkami i zamarła na widok dużego, podświetlonego schowka w ścianie. Miecze świetlne. Dziesiątki mieczy świetlnych. Tak dużej, gigantycznej wręcz, kolekcji nie widziała nigdzie.

Nawet w Świątyni na Coruscant nie było tylu mieczy, w każdym razie leżących sobie ot tak w gablotach. Każdy Jedi miał swój, ale mimo pewnej dozy indywidualizmu, były dość podobne. Rada pozwalała na używanie tylko dwóch rodzajów kryształów i tylko najstarsi i najpotężniejsi Jedi mieli dostęp do innych. No chyba, że ktoś miał szczęście i natknął się na taki podczas podróży, ale to? Mocy, przecież to prawdziwy skarb. Podeszła do gablotki.

- Wspaniałe – wyszeptała.

- Żaden frajer nie zaatakuje właściciela miecza świetlnego - wyjaśnił Tai i wyciągnął z gablotki srebrną, pokrytą delikatnymi złotymi runami z elektrum rękojeść. Aktywował miecz i Taia westchnęła zachwycona. Ostrze miało czysto-biały rdzeń, na którym przy każdym ruchu pojawiały się delikatne, tęczowe refleksy. Czytała w archiwum o takich ostrzach, mających za kryształ perłę smoka Krayt w archiwum, ale nie sądziła, że kiedyś takie zobaczy. Wiedza o tym, jak oczyścić i przygotować perłę, zaginęła setki lat temu w wielkiej czystce Jedi. Ten miecz musiał pamiętać czasy Revana!

- Proszę. - Kir wyłączył ostrze i podał miecz dziewczynie. Taia spojrzała na rękojeść z niedowierzaniem. - Coś nie tak? Wiem, że teraz Jedi używają w zasadzie tylko niebieskich i zielonych ostrzy, ale to świetny miecz. Jak wolisz jakiś inny, to wybierz sobie. Nie wiem tylko, czy są tu jakieś pasujące do obecnej polityki Rady.

- Nie, nie, jest piękny, ale... na pewno mogę go wziąć?

- No przecież ci go daję.

- Ale dlaczego?

- Twój zostawiłem w grobowcu, więc niech to będzie rekompensata.

- Rekompensata! Przecież ten miecz jest wart majątek.  
- Nie płaciłem za niego. - Kir wzruszył ramionami i Taia cofnęła się o pół kroku. Poluje na Sithów. Przyjrzała się rękojeści. Kim był jej ostatni właściciel? Kir go zabił? A ona miałaby teraz...  
- To tylko miecz świetlny. Kawałek metalu i obwodów energetycznych. - Taia spojrzała na niego. Miał rację, a skoro należał do Sitha, to świat nie stracił na jego odejściu. Chwyciła zdecydowanie rękojeść i aktywowała ostrze. Kir odsunął się do tyłu, gdy młoda Jedi przybrała pozycję do ataku, a potem wykonała parę ciosów kata. Miecz wspaniale leżał w jej dłoni, był idealnie wyważony - znacznie lepiej niż miecz, który sama wykonała. Zgasiła ostrze i przypięła do paska tuniki.

- A ty?  
- Nie lubię mieczy świetlnych. Są powolne, mało eleganckie i nie nadają się do prawdziwej walki.  
- Jak to się nie nadają? - Jedi zaprotestowała. - Jedi i Sithowie walczą nimi od tysiącleci!

- Miliony much nie mogą się mylić – odpowiedział Kir i zdjął ze ściany niewielki, egzotycznie wyglądający pistolet.  
- Słucham? - Taia nie znała tego powiedzenia.  
- Nieważne. To co, idziemy? - Kir zaprosił ją gestem do wyjścia.

Restauracja wyglądała tak, jak się nazywała: luksusowo. Kir odwiedzał podobne knajpki w całej galaktyce: praca dla bogatych klientów ma swoje zalety, o ile dwie łyżki jedzenia na wielkim talerzu za cenę tygodniowego wyżywienia można nazwać zaletą. Taia wyglądała na zaskoczoną, ale nie onieśmieloną. Dziewczyna co prawda większość życia po zostaniu padawanem spędziła w podróżach i na walce o pokój, a dyplomacji i związanych z nią przyjemności rzadko miała okazję skosztować. Jednak trening, na szczęście, obejmował także to. I miała nadzieję, że nie zapomniała wszystkiego.

- Skąd na planecie, o której nigdy nie słyszałam, taka restauracja?

- Nie tylko Coruscant czy Korelia mają wielkie restauracje. Orvax jest lokalnym hegemonem i gospodarczą potęgą. Mieszkańcy czy przylatujący tu klienci doceniają dobrą kuchnię. - Kir pomógł jej usiąść. - Poza tym, niektóre interesy najlepiej załatwiać w takich przybytkach. Dyskrecja to drugie imię personelu.

- Czym tu w zasadzie handlują? Gdyby to było coś ważnego, znałabym nazwę planety. Jakiś lokalny specjał?

- Hm, specjał? Pewnie i tak można by to określić. Chociaż niekoniecznie specjał lokalny. Orvax IV to galaktyczne centrum handlu niewolnikami.

- Niewolnikami?! Przylecieliśmy na planetę handlarzy niewolników?

- Nie, mieszkańcy Orvax nie zajmują się handlem. Po prostu jest on tutaj legalny i planeta z chęcią udostępnia handlarzom spoza systemu swoich terenów swoje tereny. Sami Orvaxiańczycy wolą profity z handlu, podatków czy właśnie takich restauracji. Uganianie się po galaktyce za kolejnym niewolnikiem zostawiają innym.

- Aale... - Łowca spojrzał na nią. - Nie chcesz przez przypadek na mnie zarobić?  
- Zaro... nie. - Kir uśmiechnął się uspokajająco. - Co prawda za Jedi naprawdę nieźle płacą...

Taia lekko odsunęła się od stołu. „Nieźle płacą za Jedi, ty jesteś łowcą nagród i uratowałeś mnie dla pięknych oczu?" pomyślała. „I jeszcze zawiozłeś na planetę handlarzy niewolników – ot tak, dla towarzystwa?"

- Hej, przecież mówiłem, że nie chcę na tobie zarobić. Gdybym chciał to znacznie lepiej prezentowałabyś się w energetycznej klatce, naga.  
- Co! - Dziewczyna poderwała się z miejsca i Kir pokręcił głową, po czym rzucił ostrym tonem:  
- Siadaj mała i nie rób scen. - Taia spojrzała na niego przestraszona. Kir przyzwyczaił ją do swojego łagodnego charakteru, a tu...- Siadaj, przecież mówię, że nie chcę Cię nikomu sprzedawać.  
- No dobre – ostrożnie usiadła.  
- Ludzie, jakaś ty nerwowa. Przecież żartowałem tylko.

- To miał być żart? Jaasne.  
- No żart. Przepraszam, zapomniałem, że jesteś Jedi.  
- A co to ma do rzeczy?  
- No, humor nie pasuje do tego całego „nie ma emocji", prawda? Humor, radość i inne takie? - Taia przez parę sekund patrzyła się na Kira nie bardzo wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Z teoretycznego punktu widzenia miał rację, ale praktycznie przecież radość czy śmiech nie były zakazane! - No, powiedziałem przecież, że przepraszam? Stawiam deser?  
- To za resztę ja mam zapłacić? - Taia niepewnie jeszcze, ale uśmiechnęła się.  
- No pewnie. Tutaj taki zwyczaj. Kobiety płacą. Przecież inaczej nie zapraszałbym Cię na obiad.

Taia roześmiała się, a Kir jej zawtórował, zadowolony, że udało się zejść z niebezpiecznego tematu. Do stolika podszedł kelner i podał im karty. Oboje zagłębili się w menu i Kir odkrył, że trzeba było wybrać którąś z restauracji serwujących znaną mu kuchnię: niechby coś z Teneb, Coruscant, a nawet z Kuat. Strawiłby nawet Huttyjską kuchnię, ale dania w karcie nic mu nie mówiły. Najlepsza knajpa w tej części planety i akurat musiała serwować dania, których nie znał. Co to jest „Csolcir z Vweilu"? Spojrzał na Taię, która zamyślona spoglądała na nazwy potraw.

- Coś znajomego?

- Aha. Kuchnia Korelii. - Taia spojrzała na niego. - Nie mów mi, że nie wiesz co do czego? - Łowca skinął głową. - Potrzebujesz trochę pomocy?

- Przydałoby się.

- Przydałoby się co? - zapytała. - No, przezwycięż męską dumę.

- Pomocy, piękna Jedi.

- Jasne. Jakieś wymagania?  
- Jak nie ucieknie z talerza, albo nie zacznie mnie gryźć, to będę zadowolony.  
- Aha... - mruknęła i ponownie zagłębiła się w kartę. - Hmm, to powinno Ci smakować. Zamawiamy? - Kir skinął głową.

Zamknęli karty i poczekali na kelnera. Kir obserwował, jak Taia zamawia potrawy to rzucając nazwy, to zdając się na kelnera. Jej nieśmiałość zniknęła jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki.

Pierwszy raz od wypadku z Sithem miała kontrolę nad sytuacją i to dodało jej pewności siebie. Kir oparł się wygodnie o fotel i uniósł kieliszek z wodą, starając się ukryć uśmiech. Piękna, pewna siebie dziewczyna podobała mu się znacznie bardziej niż słodkie, wylęknione dziewczątko, jakim była jeszcze parę minut temu.

- Mam nadzieję, że da się to coś zjeść.

- Nie martw się, powinieneś dać sobie radę.

- O, kobieto małej wiary.

- Ktoś tu coś mówił na temat kuchni koreliańskiej?

- Touche, Taio. Touche. Skąd znasz koreliańskie specjały?

- Pochodzę z Korelii - odpowiedziała.

- I pamiętasz tamtejszą kuchnię? Wykwintną kuchnię?

- Trening Jedi obejmuje także wielkie restauracje. Nigdy nie wiadomo, gdzie i kiedy Moc nas zaprowadzi. - Popatrzyła się na Kira. - A ty? Mówiłeś, że potrafisz używać Mocy. Jesteś Matukai?

- Nie, nie jestem Matukai. I nie mówiłem, że potrafię jej używać. Tylko, żebyś Ty nie używała.  
- Ale potrafisz? - drążyła temat.  
- Powiedzmy, że jak mam lepszy dzień albo ładną dziewicę do uratowania przed smokiem, to mogę się do tego zmusić.

- Nigdy nie zastanawiałeś się nad przyłączeniem do Jedi? - Taia nie skomentowała pięknej dziewicy, chociaż policzki się jej zaróżowiły.

- Do Jedi? - Kir spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. - Żartujesz?

- Nie. Byłbyś świetnym Jedi. Masz w sobie tyle współczucia, troski o innych...

- Zwłaszcza ich sakiewki - dokończył. - Jestem łowcą nagród. Mam swoje zasady, ale to nie zmienia w niczym tego, że zabijam dla pieniędzy. Żaden ze mnie Jedi ani kandydat na Jedi.

- Więc dlaczego jesteś taki, jaki jesteś? Jeżeli zarabiasz, polując na ludzi, dlaczego mi pomogłeś? Mogłeś zabrać nasz sprzęt i ekwipunek, pewnie zainkasować nawet parę kredytów więcej za nasze głowy. Czemu mi pomogłeś?

- Dobre pytanie, Taio Starr. - Kir zamyślił się. - Prawdę mówiąc, - zaczął powoli, starając się powiedzieć jak najwięcej prawdy bez zdradzania swoich sekretów. - Sam nie wiem dlaczego Ci pomogłem. Może po prostu miałem lepszy dzień. Może było mi żal takiej pięknej dziewczyny. A może... - zawahał się znajdując odpowiedź. „Jesteś genialny" pogratulował sobie w myślach.

- Może? - podpowiedziała Taia.

- Może miałem po prostu dość samotności - dokończył powoli i ze smutkiem w głosie. - Miałem nadzieję na chociaż parę dni z kimś, kto nie jest moim klientem.

- Samotności? Masz mnóstwo kontaktów, podróżujesz po galaktyce. Jak możesz być samotny?

- A jednak mogę. Sam i daleko od domu... - dojmujący smutek w głosie Kira sprawił, że Taia mimowolnie wyciągnęła rękę, dotykając jego dłoni. Kir spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się. Wychodziło mu to, chociaż faktycznie wiele nie kłamał. Tęsknił do domu, nawet bardzo. Życie samemu, po tych wszystkich latach spędzonych w intymnej wręcz bliskości z pozostałymi istotami swojego gatunku, było po prostu puste. Rozmowy, fizyczna czułość, kochanki... to nie mogło zastąpić dotyku innego umysłu. - Ech, historia na inną okazję, piękna pani. Pozwól, że opowiem ci o...

Reszta kolacji upłynęła im na opowiadaniu sobie historyjek z czasów „młodości" jak je określał Kir. Opowiadał jej o swoich podróżach, napotkanych dziwnych rasach, o zwyczajach planety z której pochodził. Taia odwdzięczała się opowiadając o swoich wyprawach z mistrzynią i przygodach jakie podczas nich przeżywała.

Gdy wyszli z restauracji, Taia pewnie oparła się na ramieniu towarzysza.

- Było wspaniale. Dziękuję.

- Mogę liczyć na całuska w podzięce?

- Liczyć możesz - roześmiała się swobodnie. - Gdzie teraz?

- Teraz popsuje ci humor: pojedziemy na targ.

- To jednak chcesz mnie sprzedać? - Kir w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami. - To po co?

- Chciałem iść sam, ale wpadłem na pewien pomysł i chciałbym odlecieć jak najszybciej.

- O, chcesz się mnie pozbyć?

- Skąd. Powiedziałbym, że wprost przeciwnie. - Otworzył drzwi do ślizgacza. - Umyśliłem, że kupię sobie mieszkanie na Coruscant.

- Żartujesz chyba? Po co Ci mieszkanie na Coruscant? Przecież tam interesów raczej nie zrobisz?  
- Oj zdziwiłabyś się, gdybyś wiedziała kto wynajmuje takich jak ja.  
- No dobrze, to kupisz mieszkanie, żeby mieć gdzie spotykać się z klientami. To nie będzie niebezpieczne?

- Byłoby, ale akurat nie do tego mi potrzebne. Żony co prawda prędko do niego nie wprowadzę, ale zadbam o buduar dla niej i pokój dla dzieci.

- Żona! Dzieci! No popatrz. Żaliłeś się, że jesteś taki samotny, a tu masz kandydatkę na żonę i matkę?

- Ano mam. Taką jedną ślicznotkę uratowaną przed smokiem. - uśmiechnął się, a Taia oblała się rumieńcem. - Podobno za taki ratunek przysługuje ręka uratowane. Pół Świątyni sobie daruję.

- Wiesz dobrze, że... - odpowiedziała zmienionym głosem. Kir przerwał jej.

- Wiem. Jesteś Jedi, a Jedi nie wiążą się emocjonalnie, nie wychodzą za mąż i nie mają dzieci. Podejrzewam, że Nomi Sunrider czy Bastila Shan by się z tobą nie zgodziły, ale wiem też, że nie jesteś nimi. I że nie możesz mi zaoferować nic poza przyjaźnią. - Taia skinęła głową, starając przekonać samą siebie, że to co czuje to ulga.

- Po co Ci niewolnica? – zmieniła temat Jedi.

- Dotrzyma mi towarzystwa, gdy moja ukochana mnie porzuci.

- Niezbyt cenisz ukochaną, skoro chcesz ją wymienić na niewolnicę.

- Nie jestem typem faceta wzdychającego do portretu - odgryzł się. - Zresztą przyda mi się ktoś, kto zadba o mój dom, gdy będę się włóczył po galaktyce.

- To się nazywa stałość w uczuciach.

- Słabości, imię twe kobieta! Byłaś kiedyś na targu niewolników?

- Nie i miałam nadzieję, że nie będę.

- Jedi walczą z niewolnictwem, chociaż specjalnie się do tej walki nie przykładają. Wolą toczyć religijne wojny z Sithami niż pomagać zwykłym ludziom. Wizyta tutaj ci się przyda. Może przekonasz się, że Sithowie wcale nie są najgorszym złem tego świata. - Kir przeprowadził ją przez potężną bramę i poprowadził kamiennymi schodami w dół, na wypełniony ludźmi i pojazdami rynek. Taia mimowolnie przysunęła się do swojego opiekuna.

Olbrzymi plac wypełniony był istotami wszystkich płci i gatunków. Po jednej stroni rozstawione były niewielkie podwyższenia, na których handlarze wystawiali niewolników. Odarte z szat, zawieszone w energetycznych klatkach istoty wzbudzały litość w Tai, ale tłoczący się wokół aren kupujący nie mieli takich skrupułów. Dzielili się uwagami o urodzie, sile czy szkoleniu niewolników. Targowali z ich obecnymi właścicielami. Kir podprowadził Taię do jednej z takich aren. W niewielkich akwariach pływały kobiety przypominające syreny.

- Są piękne – szepnęła Taia.  
- To dorosłe Melodie. Całkiem ładne. - Kir ocenił chłodno kobiety. - Pewnie trafią do czyjegoś akwarium. - Jedi spojrzała na niego, ale nic nie powiedziała. Kir przez chwilę przyglądał się syrenom, po czym poprowadził Taię do innej części areny.

- Mocy, co to jest? - pokazała na olbrzymie podwyższenie na którym stały porozstawiane wózki, a w każdym stało dziesięciu niewolników.  
- Hurtownia. Tam kupuję się niewolników do kopalni czy niebezpiecznych prac, których nie mogą wykonywać droidy.  
- Hurtownia?  
- No tak, pracowników kupuje się dziesiątkami. Nikt nie zwraca uwagę na urodę czy nawet zdrowie. Ryzyko kupienia chorych czy słabych jest wkalkulowane w niską cenę. Chodźmy, nie potrzebuję pracowników, kopalni błyszczostymu się jeszcze nie dorobiłem.

Za kamiennym murem i polem tłumiącym dźwięki znajdowała się kolejna część targu. Tutaj pobudowano niewielkie domki, w oknach których wystawiono niewolników i niewolnice wystawione na sprzedaż.

- Tutaj kupuje się luksusowych niewolników - zaczął objaśniać łowca. - Wykształconych w różnych sztukach: śpiewie, tańcu. Takich, z którymi można się pokazać.  
- Luksusowa zabawka. - Zimno dopowiedziała Jedi. Kir skinął głową.  
- Dokładnie. Luksusowa i droga. Dlatego te domki. Gwarantują dyskrecję klientom i możliwość sprawdzenia umiejętności przyszłego nabytku w spokoju. Kupić Ci go? – zapytał ironicznie, widząc jak Taia przygląda się blademu mężczyźnie w bogatych szatach.  
- Co?! Nie!

Przeszli do kolejnej sekcji. Podobna była do części hurtowej, ale tutaj klienci wybierali z grupek niewolników pojedynczych i targowali się z właścicielami. Taia nie mogła oderwać wzroku od małego chłopczyka, o którego targował się potężny Chagrianin.

- Straszne to - wyszeptała Taia. - Jak można handlować myślącymi istotami?

- Jak widać, można. - Kir już dawno zobojętniał na takie widoki. Poza Republiką można je było oglądać aż za często. Ba, w samej Republice, nawet na Coruscant, można było spotkać niewolników i handlarzy nimi. Pod pewnymi względami, Jedi byli takimi samymi handlarzami niewolników jak ci tutaj. Handlarzami i niewolnikami w jednym.

- Naprawdę masz zamiar kupić inteligentną istotę?

- Mam. O... - Kir oderwał się od Tai i podszedł do niewielkiej areny, na której stała grupka kobiet i mężczyzn.

Zainteresowało go to, bo rzadko mieszało się obie płcie na targowisku, chyba że chodziło o istoty zbyt stare, zużyte, bądź po prostu brzydkie, by mogły przydać się do czegoś innego niż praca w kopalni, czy jakiejś przemysłowej fermie. Ci jednak nie wyglądali na takich. Mężczyźni byli silni i rośli i, o ile mógł ocenić, całkiem przystojni. Podobnie kobiety, chociaż w grupce nie brakowało i dzieci.

- Jeszcze nie posegregowane, panie. - Handlarz, ponuro wyglądający Aqualish, podszedł do niego.

- Świeży łów? - Kir zaburczał w aqualishańskim.

- Tak, panie.

- Świetnie. - Wskoczył na platformę i zaczął obchodzić kobiety. Początkowo, jego uwagę zwróciła młodziutka Togrutanka, w wieku Tai, może trochę młodsza. Obejrzał ją uważnie, ale ruch i ciche szepty przy końcu areny zwróciły jego uwagę. Złotoskóra, dwudziestoparoletnia Twi'lekanka starała się uciszyć mniejszą kopię siebie, wyraźnie się czegoś domagającą.

Kir podszedł do nich i obie umilkły. Aqualish burknął i kobieta wyprostowała się. Mała dziewczynka przytuliła się do niej, nie spuszczając wzroku z łowcy. Kir obszedł starszą, oglądając ją uważnie. Przesunął palcami po jej lekku i piersiach. Delikatnie chwycił za pośladek, a potem przesunął dłonią po udach. Była młoda, zdrowa, a przynajmniej na taką wyglądała. Wychudzona, ale to normalne. Po co karmić taką, w końcu miała wielki feler – córkę. I tak nie nada się do niczego innego poza najtańszym lunaparem. Zerknął na Taię. Dziewczyna przyglądała mu się z odrazą.

- Otwórz usta – polecił. Za jego plecami Taia wciągnęła ostro powietrze. Kir skinął głową i zeskoczył.

- Nie zachowuje się jak świeża – na wpół stwierdził, na wpół zapytał handlarza.

- Nie, panie. Była tancerką u Huttów. Ale jakiś sługus zrobił jej bachora, to ją sprzedali - Aqualish machnął ręką. - Dzieciaki są sporo warte, szczególnie takie bardziej dzikie, to ją kupiłem. Urodziła, odchowała, czas je obie sprzedać.

- Używana.

- Ale tylko tysiąc kredytów.

- Uu... - Kir spojrzał na dziewczynę. - To musieli sobie na niej i twoi sługusi poużywać. Chociaż mała ładna, ale ja nie tego szukam.

- Piękny dzieciak. Poczekać parę lat i będzie można sprzedać z niezłym zyskiem - zarechotał handlarz. Kir uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Trzysta za matkę.

- Tysiąc. To i tak niska cena – zaczął przekonywać handlarz. - Włożyłem w nią sporo pieniędzy. Ładna jest, młoda, spokojnie popracuje nawet przy rurze.

- Czterysta.

- Krew mi wysysasz człowieku, ale niech będzie moja strata. Dziewięćset.

- Twoja strata? Za dziewczynę, którą przeleciało pewnie pół galaktyki więcej niż pięćset pięćdziesiąt nie dam.

- No co też pan. Przecież kształcona jest, no, może trochę obdarta, ale założy pan ładne ciuszki i choćby na Hapes na przyjęciu u królowej matki się z taką pokazać można. - Kir starał się nie roześmiać. Taki przechwałki były częścią targów, ale handlarz trochę przesadził. - Osiemset.

- Sześćset za matkę – Kir przeszedł ze wspólnego na przypominający bełkot aqualishański. - I pogadamy o jej córce.

- Kupi pan matkę i córkę?

- Powiedzmy, że jak uratuję córeczkę mamusi z łap wrednego Aqualisha, to będzie lojalna do śmierci. A ktoś taki mi się przyda. - Handlarz zaśmiał się basem i uderzył po udach.

- Sześćset za matkę i ratuje pan córeczkę!

- Sześćset. I cztery tysiące za dziewczynkę.

- Za taki skarb! Przecież to inwestycja na lata! Zwróci się z wielkimi procentami, taka miła i śliczna. A jej córki jakie będą piękne. Niżej dziesięciu tysięcy nie sprzedam... - Kir targował się z handlarzem przez dłuższy czas, aż w końcu stanęło na ośmiu tysiącach za córkę i matkę. Kir jeszcze szybko wyjaśnił, czego oczekuje od handlarza i skinął na Taię oraz swój nowy nabytek.

Droga powrotna na okręt była długa i milcząca. Zalękniona Twi'lekanka siedziała skulona przy oknie, starając się niczego nie dotykać. Kir z kamienną twarzą spoglądał to na nią, to na Taię, która siedziała po przeciwległej stronie limuzyny z obrażoną miną.

Nie mogła zapomnieć sceny, jaka rozegrała się po tym jak handlarz wyciągnął Twi'lekankę z grupy i kazał swoim pomagierom przytrzymać dziewczynkę. Przeraźliwy krzyk dziecka, oderwanego pewnie pierwszy raz w życiu od matki, nadal wibrował w uszach Jedi. Malutka, złotoskóra Twi'lekanka wyrywająca się potężnym pomocnikom Aqualisha, ich twarze wykrzywione w sadystycznym uśmiechu i wypełnione łzami, pełne smutku i rezygnacji oczy dziewczyny, którą kupił Kir. Miała nadzieję, że lot na Coruscant nie potrwa długo i będzie mogła opuścić przeklęty okręt i towarzystwo łowcy nagród. Myślała, że był inny: normalny, ludzki, a okazało się że jest takim samym draniem, jak wszyscy dookoła na tych przeklętych Odległych Rubieżach. Gdy tylko dotarli na okręt, poszła do swojej kajuty ze szczerym postanowieniem, że wyjdzie dopiero jak dolecą na Coruscant. Co stanie się z Kirem i jego kochanką, zupełnie jej nie obchodziło.

- Jak chcesz być sama to zamykaj drzwi. - Odwróciła się do niego plecami, ale niezrażony Kir ciągnął dalej. - Boczysz się na mnie, bo kupiłem tę dziewczynę? Zastanowiłaś się, dlaczego wybrałem akurat ją? Takie jak ona nie są wysoko cenione.

- Jeszcze mi powiesz, że kupując ją wyświadczyłeś jej przysługę?

- Wyświadczyłem. Jest młoda, ale ma dziecko, przez co traci na wartości. Bo Twi'lekanki kupuje się tylko do jednego celu. A ta na dodatek była używana... - Kir postanowił nie owijać w bawełnę - ...przez wszystkich w okolicy. To, że przeżyła tak długo zawdzięcza tylko temu, że ktoś musiał wychować jej córkę. A ona do tego nadawała się najlepiej.

- To musieli ich rozdzielać? Ty musiałeś!

- Za młodą, ładną dziewczynkę można by kupić mały statek kosmiczny. Za jej matkę nie kupiłoby się farby do pomalowania okrętu. Mogłem, rzecz jasna, zagrać samarytanina i nie kupić jej, nie rozdzielać z córką, jak to poetycko powiedziałaś.

- Powinieneś! Jaki normalny człowiek kupuje sobie inteligentną istotę!?

- Mogłem jej nie kupić. Może byłaby mi wdzięczna, na początku - Kir kontynuował, nie zwracając uwagi na Taię. - Ale w końcu i tak by je rozdzielili. I gdyby dziewczyna miała szczęście, to trafiłaby do jakiegoś burdelu dla żołnierzy, gdzie robiłaby za dzbanek na spermę, - Jedi odwróciła się gwałtownie. - Póki nie złapałaby jakiegoś syfa i nie wyrzucono by jej na bruk, bo nie opłacałoby się jej leczyć. A później to już tylko kariera ulicznej ladacznicy sprzedającej się każdemu, kto da jej na kromkę chleba. A na końcu śmierć w rynsztoku.

To, co mówił było tak prawdziwe, jak prawdziwe były slumsy na Nar Shaddaa. Nie raz i nie dwa widywał młode kobiety wyglądające jak staruszki, pokryte wrzodami i umierające powolną, okrutną śmiercią w wąskich zapyziałych uliczkach, głęboko pod miastem, gdzie nikogo nie obchodził ich los.

- Jak miałaby szczęście - kontynuował. - Bo jak nie, to trafiłaby nie do wojskowego burdelu, tylko jako zabawka dla górników błyszczostymu. Albo wręcz jako dawca narządów, czy po prostu na ubój. Jest w galaktyce parę ras które lubią mięso Twi'leków. I nie tylko ich zresztą. Kupując ją, dałem jej szansę na normalną, jak na niewolnicę, przyszłość. Na życie w normalnych warunkach. - Wstał. - Lot na Coruscant potrwa jakiś tydzień. Startujemy jutro z samego rana, bo mam tu jeszcze coś do załatwienia. Miłych rozmyślań, czarno-biała Jedi.

Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za nim, łowca uśmiechnął się lekko. Jak na razie, wszystko toczyło się odpowiednim torem. Był wrednym rozdzielaczem matek i dzieci. Ale miał nadzieję, że zasiał chociaż trochę wątpliwości w sercu młodej padawan. Wszedł do mesy i podszedł do stojącej tam, gdzie ją zostawił, kobiety.

- Jak się nazywasz?

- Sinya Tral.

- Cóż, Sinyo. Na Hawku są tylko dwie kwatery i obie zajęte, więc będę cię musiał ulokować tutaj - wskazał na miękkie sofy. - Może nie będzie zbyt wygodnie, ale przez te parę dni się przemęczysz. Potem zobaczymy, co z tobą dalej zrobić.

- Jak sobie życzysz, panie.

- No, to dobrze. - Kir skinął głową. - Kambuz, kuchnia, jest tam. Łazienka po drugiej stronie. Korzystaj z jednego i drugiego do woli. Ubranie... kurcze. Nie mam niestety kobiecych ciuszków, ale jutro coś ci znajdę w swoich rzeczach. Pytania?

- Nie, panie.

- Świetnie. Miłej nocy. - Kir upewnił się jeszcze, czy statek jest dobrze zamknięty i poszedł do siebie.

Zaryglował drzwi, włączył podgląd z kamery monitoringu i zaczął obserwować niewolnicę. Młoda kobieta przez dłuższy czas siedziała po prostu na kanapie i bez ruchu wpatrywała się w gródź. Dopiero po ładnych paru godzinach położyła się na leżance i nakazała komputerowi zgasić światło. Kir pstryknął przełącznikiem i przez długą chwilę obserwował skuloną kobietę. Dopiero, gdy jej ciałem wstrząsnął szloch skinął głową, uśmiechnął się ponuro i cicho wyszedł z kajuty.

Za progiem poczekał minutę, aż oczy przyzwyczają się do ciemności po czym przeszedł do mesy. Twi'lekanka ła go usłyszeć, bo leżała bez ruchu. Siadł obok niej.

- Co się dzieje?

- Nic, panie. - Usiadła wyprostowana..

- Ładne nic. Co się dzieje? - zapytał ponownie.

- Nic, panie. - Łowca przesunął delikatnie palcami po jej lekku. Kobieta zesztywniała. Kir wiedział, że w tym stanie dziewczyna nie będzie odczuwać nic nadzwyczajnego, ale w ten sposób sygnalizował, kto tu jest panem sytuacji.

- Trzeci raz nie zapytam. - Sinya opuściła głowę.

- Tęsknię za córeczką, panie. Chciałabym wiedzieć, co się z nią stanie.

- Pewnie to samo, co z tobą. Ktoś ją kupi. Jest mała i bardzo ładna, więc powinna mieć w miarę przyjemne dzieciństwo. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Jak na niewolnicę, rzecz jasna.

- Wiem, panie, ale mimo wszystko tęsknię za nią.

- Nigdy was wcześniej nie rozdzielali?

- Nie, panie.

- Chodź do mnie. - Kir wstał i wyciągnął rękę. Czas na kolejny akt tego dramatu. Dziewczyna posłusznie pozwoliła zaprowadzić się do kajuty łowcy. Gdy weszli, bezrefleksyjnie, automatycznymi ruchami, ściągnęła z siebie resztki ubrania i podeszła do swojego pana. Ten tylko pokręcił głową i wszedł do łóżka. - Kładziesz się?

Dziewczyna położyła się obok, zgasił światło. Twi'lekanka, pamiętając swoją pracę dla pomocników Aqualisha, sięgnęła pod kołdrę, ale Kir odepchnął jej rękę. Objął ją tylko i przytulił mocno.

- Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś była sama - mruknął do niej. - Śpij, Sinyo Tral.

Następnego ranka wysupłał się z ramion dziewczyny i wyszedł do centrali łączności. Rzucił jeszcze okiem na skuloną pod kołdrą dziewczynę. Pamiętał długą noc i cicho łkającą Twi'lekankę. W końcu zasnęła, a Kir miał nadzieję, że kolejna noc będzie dla niej znacznie szczęśliwsza. Nadał wiadomość dla handlarza i poszedł do kuchni przygotować jajecznicę na śniadanie. Gdy wychodził, natknął się na Taię, czerwoną jak piwonia i mruczącą coś wściekle pod nosem. Na pytanie czy nie ma ochoty na śniadanie, kazała mu się nim udławić i zniknęła w swojej kajucie.

Sytuacja wyjaśniła się, gdy Kir zobaczył nagą Sinyę stojącą przy wejściu do mesy. Taia musiała się na nią nadziać przy wychodzeniu z łazienki i pomyślała sobie nie wiadomo co.

- Siadaj. - Kir postawił talerze na stole. - Taia raczej nie dotrzyma nam towarzystwa.

- Przepraszam. - Sinya podeszła do stołu, zerkając na jedzenie wygłodniałym wzrokiem. - Ja chciałam wyjaśnić, ale...

- W porządku. Wyjaśnię to. Jakoś. Siadaj i jedz.

- Dziękuję, panie. - Twi'lekanka niemal rzuciła się na jedzenie. Kir przyglądał się, jak łapczywie pochłaniała swoją porcję.

- Spokojnie. Bo ci zaszkodzi.

- Przepraszam, panie. - Dziewczyna odsunęła talerz. - Nie chciałam.

- Jedz, tylko spokojnie. Takie łapczywe jedzenie może ci zaszkodzić.

- Tak, panie.

- Kiedy jadłaś ostatni raz? - zapytał nagle.

- Dwa dni temu, panie.

- Dlaczego wczoraj nic nie zjadłaś?

- Nic mi pan nie dał, więc...

- Przecież mówiłem, że możesz korzystać z kuchni i łazienki do woli. Nie mam zamiaru głodzić swoich pracowników. - Uśmiechnął się lekko. - Będziesz miała na coś ochotę, to bierz i się nie pytaj. Nikt ci nic złego nie powie.

- Tak, panie. Dziękuję.

- I mów mi Kir. Pan sprawia, że czuje się staro. - Sinya uśmiechnęła się ostrożnie i Kir z aprobatą pokiwał głową. - Jak zjesz, to wskakuj pod prysznic, a ja skombinuję ci coś do ubrania.

- Tak, pan... Kir.

- No.

Poczekał, aż wyjdzie i zebrał talerze. Jeżeli dobrze obliczył, to handlarz powinien pojawić się za paręnaście minut. Wrzucił naczynia do zmywarki i poszedł poszukać jakiegoś ubrania, które pasowałoby na wychudzoną dziewczynę. W końcu wyciągnął jeansowe spodnie i flanelową koszulę. Bielizny nie znalazł, więc mała będzie musiała obejść się tym, co ma teraz. Zebrał jej rzeczy: bieliznę zaniósł do kambuza, do prania, a resztę wyrzucił.

Gdy Sinya w końcu się pojawiła, skinął z uznaniem głową. Po porządnym wyszorowaniu wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Oczy odzyskały trochę blasku, chociaż nadal były pełne był smutku.

- Powinno pasować. - Podał jej ubrania. - Bielizny niestety nie mam, więc będziesz musiała wytrzymać do Coruscant.

- Tak, Kir. - Wzięła ubranie i zaczęła się przebierać. Lata spędzone jako popychadło i zabawka silnorękich handlarza niewolników sprawiły, że zapomniała co to wstyd. Kir wiedział, że z czasem sobie przypomni i nie przeszkadzało mu to, ale teraz podziwiał zgrabne, choć zdecydowanie zbyt szczupłe ciało swojej niewolnicy.

- Zapowiedziany gość - odezwał się nagle komputer.

- Otwórz rampę, niech wejdzie i poczeka w korytarzu. Potem zamknij i odpal procedurę przedstartową. Sinya.

- Tak, panie... Kir?

- Skończysz się ubierać, to odbierz gościa i przyprowadź go tutaj. Tylko nie zwlekaj, bo za parę minut startujemy.

- Tak, Kir.

- Tylko nie pobudź wszystkich, dobrze? - rzucił jeszcze i przeszedł do kokpitu. Włączył stery i kazał obliczyć kurs na Coruscant. Potem odpalił silniki i podniósł maszynę w górę. Okręt wystrzelił z atmosfery.

- MAMUSIU! - Zadowolony z siebie łowca przesunął dźwignie hipernapędu. Następny przystanek: świątynia Jedi na Coruscant.


End file.
